Shadows of White
by Kynia
Summary: Dent thought his first life was over and done with, but when a mysterious boy by the name of 'N' shows up things start to get complicated. How will he be able to keep his troubled past from Iris and Satoshi without getting them involved?


**Shadows of White**

"_Tch, tch. Not even one bite. It's in bad taste to eat before everyone else is here."-Satoshi_

**Chapter One**

How long has he been traveling on foot?

Days? Weeks? It's not like he had been keeping up with how many times the sun had risen and set with the passing days. A hand pressed against a nearby tree to help steady the young man. Soft pants were made from his mouth while he struggled to focus all his energy into just standing up. A twig snapped underneath his shoe when he shuffled his foot once more digging it into the soft earth below. Green eyes glanced around his surroundings briefly. Trees, trees, and more trees. Though that's what one would expect to see with in a vast forest such as this. Foliage and bushes with the occasional flower that was blooming.

"Hnn.."

Just looking at the towering trees and the large branches shrouding the sky was making him dizzy. It all seemed like they were suddenly crowding around him the more he continued to gaze upward. Actually, his whole body was starting to feel rather heavy like a block of cement. He didn't quite remember hitting the forest floor when his body gave out on him. In some way it felt natural being on his back with his fingers curling into loose blades of grass. He merely lied there on the ground in silence. Light pierced through the spaces of the leaves and branches offering the only sources of light that was speckled in the area. His chest rose slowly while inhaling deeply taking in the scent of nature around him.

Peace.

This is what it should be like. The solitude and the soft calls of pokemon echoing deep in the forest. It was truly relaxing. If he was going to die then he didn't mind going like this. Yet, he only regretted not being able to accomplish what he set out to do. The scenery was beginning to blur...no, it was his vision that was beginning to fail him. It was becoming difficult to keep his eyelids from falling shut. He just wanted to look at this just a little longer. Just a little...

There was a gentle rustle of leaves from above in the trees. A few of the stray leaves danced in the air while they slowly fell to the earth. Something had jumped from the branches to land upon another branch on the tree. It appeared to be staring down at him. A pokemon? He couldn't tell what kind. Everything was starting to look like blurry shapes as the world became distorted around him and soon...

...black.

* * *

><p>"Mmf..."<p>

There was a soft grunt made from his lips briefly while he fell silent once again. Eyelids slowly opened, but shut tightly once the light pierced them. His eyes flinched as they tried once more, slowly this time, to open his eyes. It took a few moments for him to focus his vision. Blurry objects were regaining their shapes once more and he could see clearly now. How long had he been like this?

He leaned up slowly only to have a pink folded cloth fall off of his forehead and onto his chest. Fingers slid over his shirt to pick it up. His brow knitted together looking at it before glancing at his surroundings. This wasn't the place he had passed out in...least from what he could recall. There was even a small spring running just nearby and down towards a stream across the rocks.

"I'm...not dead?" The question was spoken under his breath asking no one in particular.

"Kiba!"

He wasn't expecting anyone to be here with him. Much less a pokemon. A Kibago? He didn't think those were too common around these parts. The little dragon looked relieved that he was awake. It happily presented him with a bottle of water it had in its small grasp. He merely stared at the pokemon for a few moments before taking the bottle. Twisting the top off, he put the mouth up to his lips to drink from it. At the time, he didn't realize how thirsty he was when he had finished the whole bottle. It left him feeling 'refreshed'. His hand then came down to rest against the top of Kibago's head gently stroking it. Kibago nuzzled his head back against his palm enjoying the praise. It reminded him of his owner.

"Thank you. Did you help me little one?" Though, the pokemon looked rather small for it to drag him to this clearing near the river. Plus, he was very sure pokemon didn't carry bottles of water around. That lead him to believe that this one belonged to someone nearby.

"Kiba! Ki kiba!" It pulled away from him pointing down towards a river bank. It soon scampered off a ways down before turning to look back at him, "Kiba!"

Apparently it wanted him to follow. He didn't have a reason not to. Hands pressed against the ground to help ease him up onto his feet. He wobbled briefly for a moment until he found his balance. There was a tingling numbing sensation in his legs where like himself earlier was asleep. Stretching one out he shifted it side to side along with the other to help get the blood flowing through them properly to bring the feeling back into them. Once he was able to walk properly, he followed the little pokemon's lead.

The walk was fairly short when they arrived at their destination. The Kibago was trotting over towards someone sitting on the edge of bank. A girl in fact. That had the most unique hairstyle he's ever seen. She was laughing at the two pokemon playing in the water in front of her. Mijamaru had attempted to shoot Pikachu with water gun, but it had missed and hit her instead.

"Hey, watch it!" She laughed before kicking water towards Mijamaru playfully.

"Kibaaaa!" There was a tug made to her sleeve that caught her attention. Eyes glanced down at the dragon pokemon in curiosity.

"What is it Kibago?"

"Kiba kiba!" The pokemon tugged once more motioning its head back.

"Mm? You want me to–" Her words trailed off when her head lifted and noticed that she wasn't alone. It startled her for a moment to see him suddenly awake and standing.

"Oh...! You're finally awake!" Iris got herself up pulling her feet from the water. She gave them a shake in an attempt to help dry them. She ran over to him to give him a look over. A thumb and index finger cupped her chin with her head tilting side to side slowly, "It seems like you're okay. I didn't see any injuries on you. I was so shocked to see someone just laying on the forest floor like that."

There was no response from him. Was he even listening to her? Then again, perhaps he was still in shock after what happened? It certainly was a high possibility. Something like that would have startled her herself. Her eyes followed his gaze that seemed to be paying attention to the group of pokemon she was around. Pikachu and Mijumaru were chasing each other back and forth in the stream splashing one another.

"Ah, I'm sorry I'm being pretty rude. I'm Iris! Nice to meet you." A hand extended out to greet him. Though, it went unnoticed or ignored while he seemed to space out. She shyly put her hand back behind her back a little embarrassed.

'_Geeze, he's not much of a talker is he?'_

Though one might think he's a little rude. What a fine way of meeting someone that practically saved you, but Iris merely shrugged it off. "So..."

"Are these your pokemon?" The question came out of the blue really. She blinked a few times and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, them? They belong to my friends I'm traveling with and this little one is mine." Iris motioned to Kibago who had joined the others in fun. Wait...wasn't she missing another? Eyes glanced back and forth around the area for a moment combing over the grass until the settled on a basket not too far away. Iris's eyebrow twitched a little seeing that the woven basket that was filled with apples was gone and occupied by a very plump looking Emonga.

"Emo..." The pokemon gave a weary cute smile to its owner when her shadow cast over the basket. Of course, this left little to no impression on Iris who had her arms folded across her chest. Emonga tried to squirm out of the basket, but to no avail due to it's extra weight.

"Hmph, serves you right for eating all of them like that and not sharing. Now you're going to have a tummy ache for it." She scolded. Squatting down, Iris grabbed the basket turning it upside down.. Shaking it a few times, the stuffed pokemon managed to flop out and roll into the grass looking more engorged than it did in the basket. No wonder she couldn't get out of it. She'd have to remind Dent not to feed her when they got back.

Iris stood up and lifted her arm, while her free hand slipped into the large sleeve. Fumbling around for a moment she pulled out a large red apple, "Glad I decided to take a precaution around you." Walking back over to the green haired boy she presented the fruit to him with a cheerful smile on her lips, "Here. I think you need this more than I do."

The young man looked at her and then the gift she was giving him. There was a natural aura about her that reminded him of someone he couldn't really recall who. Iris was feeling a little uncomfortable with him just staring at her with a unfazed look. Without warning, she took his hand and placed the apple in it. It made him flinch a bit being touched by someone that wasn't a pokemon.

"Here. It's fine really. I can find plenty more." She assured again.

Eyes glanced at the apple in his grasp now and back to Iris. "N..."

"Huh?"

"My name." He paused briefly, "My name is N."

That was a rather mysterious name to have. Just, N? She wondered if it stood for anything. Though, she didn't want to ask such a personal question like that since she just met him, "It's nice to meet you, N."

"Kiba!" The pokemon poked its head out of Iris's hair.

"Kibago says hello too!" She giggled.

"Your pokemon voice speaks out to me..."

"Eh?" An eyebrow quirked in confusion.

"And to you as well. It looks like you have a mutual understanding with your pokemon..."

"Oh, yes. Kibago was given to me, so this little one is always going to be in my care. Right?" Finger gently scratched under the little dragons chin. The same went for all her pokemon really. Kibago was just still so young, so Iris couldn't help but have a motherly nurturing instinct with the dragon pokemon. He didn't know why, but this had brought a soft smile to his lips. Seeing a trainer being so gentle with a pokemon. Though, all trainers couldn't possibly be like this could they? N had to be the only one that was able to truly understand a pokemon's-

"How are you feeling?" His thoughts were interrupted by her question.

"Mm? Oh, I'm feeling better than I did. Thank you." He stated, while taking a bite out of the apple.

"That's a relief." A hand went to her chest. She looked truly relieved that he was. N didn't quite understand it. They were just complete strangers, yet she was kind enough to help him. He merely wondered if she would have helped him knowing what goals he had set for humans and pokemon alike. Her head lifted to glance up at the sky, noticing the hues of orange and pink slowly painting the sky. "Uh oh, looks like the sun is starting to set. I didn't realize we been out this long. Pikachu! Mijamaru! C'mon, it's time to go!"

The pokemon heads perked up hearing Iris call out to them before happily running towards her. Pikachu shook its fur free from any water before he jumped up to take a place upon Iris's shoulder. Mijamaru couldn't quite jump up so high and ended up falling on its face.

"Miju...!" It huffed and folded its arms.

"Heh, need a little help?" A hand reached down to pick up the pokemon and place him on top of her head. It seemed quite pleased being able to have its own spot as well. Iris was feeling like a regular pokemon jungle gym now. She then walked back to pick up her chubby Emonga and hold her in her arms, "There. I believe that's everyone now."

"I believe you're missing something." Iris glanced at N a little confused. She was sure she didn't forget anything. There was a motion of his finger that pointed downward, "Your feet."

"My fee–oh!" It felt so natural to be walking around with no shoes on she completely forgotten about them. Her tongue stuck out a bit, "Probably would have left them behind if you didn't say anything."

She quickly walked down to the river bank to slip her sneakers on. Spinning around in them once she made sure they were both on correctly, "That's better! C'mon let's get going!"

There was almost a purple blur that ran past N. He turned his head watching her run off before skidding to a halt. She turned around and looked at him with one hand on her hip while the other held her tubby pokemon in the other, "Well..? What are you waiting for?"

N blinked blankly for a moment unsure what she meant.

"That goes for you too! Dento should be done with dinner by now and I'm sure he won't mind a extra guest. He always makes too much."

The green haired boy wasn't quite sure what to really do with this...informal invitation she was extending out to him. Though, they might be close to the nearest route to put him back on the right path. He surly didn't want to get lost again. There was a soft shrug of his shoulders as he began to follow Iris.

* * *

><p>"Hm...I wonder where they could be?" Dent gave a soft sigh and looked over his shoulder, "The food will surly get cold if they don't get back here soon." Iris had ran off when it was still daylight. No doubt to either swing on vines or gather apples like she usually did, but it had already been a few hours. It was worrisome, but the sommelier tried to pre-occupy his thoughts with making a extra dish giving her some more time to get here.<p>

Cold. Hot. Satoshi didn't really care what temperature it was. All he knew that his stomach was yelling-no, demanding food. Which was apparent from the rumbling growls from his stomach. Looking at tempting dishes on the table was making his mouth water.

"Can't I just have one rice ball?" Satoshi looked up at the sommelier hopefully who wagged a finger at him.

"Tch, tch. Not even one bite. It's in bad taste to eat before everyone else is here."

Satoshi grumped a little putting his chin down on the table. What was taking Iris so long anyway? It was already torture smelling the food wafting in the air when he was cooking. The boy wasn't too concerned that Iris was gone. His pokemon decided to go follow and play with her for awhile. They probably just lost track of time.

Brown eyes glanced over at Dent for a moment to see if he was watching. He was still looking back over toward the forest awaiting for Iris to come. This was his chance. His hand slowly and cautiously reached over to grab at one of the rice balls on the table. Food was almost in reach, well that was until Satoshi received a slap on the back of his hand from Dent's spactula which had the boy retracting his hand.

"Ow!"He rubbed his hand and looked at Dent.

"There's no food for the impatient." He smiled. Satoshi just frowned while leaning back in his seat.

"Iris better get here soon or I'm gonna sta–"

"Dento! Satoshi!"

"Pika!"

If on cue she had appeared at the mention of her name. There was a sigh of relief from Dent once he heard her voice, "Ah! There you all are. I was beginning to wonder when you were all coming back." The boy spun around and smiled watching them walking towards them. Pikachu had jumped from Iris shoulder to run up to Satoshi. Mijumaru had done the same and went to nuzzle up against his leg in an affectionate manner. Satoshi smiled reaching down to pat the pokemon.

"Finally! I didn't think you'd ever get here! I was starting to get worried." Iris looked at Satoshi in surprise at his words. A hand came up behind her head scratching it in a shy manner.

"Geeze, I didn't think you were worried about me. I wasn't gone for that long."

"Huh?" The boy looked at her confused, while he began to bite into the warm rice balls, "I wasf just...mmm...worried that I might not get to eatwf soonf." He spoke between muffled bites.

Iris nearly fell over exasperated at his answer, as well as Pikachu.

"You're so insensitive sometimes, Satoshi! Just like a child!" Hands went to her hips as she turned her head. Satoshi blinked unsure what he said. Iris could take care of herself more so than a lot of girls he knew. Why was she getting upset? He turned his head to look at Dent for an answer. The gym leader merely laughed nervously while fanning a hand.

"Now, now. I'm just glad you all made it back here before it got dark." He picked up one of the bowls filled with pokemon food and placed it down on the ground for the pokemon to have at it. Kibago had tumbled out of her purple tresses to partake in the food as well.

"I'm sorry. We got side tracked. I had found someone unconscious in the forest."

"What?" Both Dent and Satoshi looked at Iris in surprise who nodded her head.

"He wasn't injured was he? Does need first aid?" Dent questioned with concern in his voice. Dent usually carried the first aid kit in his backpack, so he was sure Iris didn't have anything on hand to treat any kind of wound. That is if she relied on those wilderness skills of hers.

"No, thankfully. Just exhausted I guess. It's odd he didn't seem to have a backpack or anything on him either now that I think about it." Other than his pokeballs and the clothes on his back, she hadn't really thought about it.

"That's a little strange, but it's a good thing you came across him when you did." Dent nodded his head.

"Yeah it really is...oh! Dento did you mind if he joined us for dinner tonight? Well, actually I already told him he could so you have to say yes now." She smiled brightly.

Dent chuckled, "Well, I very well couldn't say no. I don't mind if he joins and I'm sure Satoshi...if he doesn't eat all the food doesn't either."

"Great! Did you hear that. I told you they wouldn't mind!"

Satoshi and Dent both looked at each other and back at Iris with a confused look.

"Um...There's nobody there Iris. Actually, I didn't see anyone behind you when we saw you." Satoshi stated.

"Huh?" Iris's head whipped around and sure enough N wasn't behind her. When did he even leave? Well, she was chattering so much and thought he just didn't feel like talking. Geeze, don't tell her she's been talking to herself the WHOLE time.

"...but he was following us. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika..." The pokemon nodded his head glancing back where they had came from.

"Maybe I should go look for him." She began to take a step forward, but stopped when she felt Dent's hand placed upon her shoulder. He shook his head.

"It's getting late and its hard to navigate through the woods at night. Not to mention dangerous. I'm sure he didn't lose his way, since all you have to do is follow the stream, yes?" Dent assured her. Iris gave a reluctant nod of her head. He was fine just walking, so it would be okay. Right? "Besides, no one can resist the scent of my savory food! The lost is surly lead to a delicious salvation!" He hummed happily. A sweatdrop formed on her head as she laughed slightly. Though, she guessed Dent was right.

"Emonga! I said you couldn't have dinner. You were a bad girl and ate all those apples I was going to bring back." Iris reminded the pokemon as she caught her trying to sneak some pokemon food.. Emonga's ears drooped at her words. Her tail gently swishing as she looked up at Iris with teary eyes. The trainer held her ground. This wasn't going to work on her again.

The pokemon frowned until a sly smile crossed her lips. Sparks of electricity formed around her body before everyone was unfortunately engulfed in the crossfire of Emonga's electric shock.

"**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**"

It wasn't hard to hear the consistent screaming in the distance and the bright flash of light flickering before it eventually stopped. Everyone was frozen momentarily in shock before collapsing in a heap on the ground. Emonga had went over to the bowl and began to happily munch on a piece of pokemon food.

"A...ahh...all the rice balls are burnt." Satoshi twitched looking at the burnt rice ball in his grasp and then on the table.

"W-why do you do this to me..." Tears streamed down from Iris's eyes in frustration as she sat up from the ground. Her hair was in a frizzy mess from the static that had turned her hair tame hair into an afro. This was going to take well over an hour to get back in order. Why did most of her pokemon have to be so misbehaved? Why?

With all the commotion, it was hard to notice that anyone was nearby. Then again he wasn't doing anything to make his presence known. Green eyes glanced from behind a tree not to far away from the trio. He had just been observing them from afar. N could hear Dent going into a tizzy about his rice balls turning into a crispy, unsavory flambe. The boy glanced up briefly looking up at the top of the trees silently watching the wind gently shift the branches back and forth.

"Mm..."

He took a bite out of the apple he still had in his grasp and closed his eyes.

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked the first chapter so far. This story might end up being pretty long. Also, excuse me for using most of the pokemon japanese names in here. Sorry if it confuses anyone who probably hasn't looked at the japanese episodes (in my opinion is far better.) Mijumaru/Oshawott, Kibago/Axew, Emonga/Emolga (Not much of a difference there.)


End file.
